This disclosure relates generally to distribution of content via content publishing platforms, and in particular, to distributing content via multiple content publishing platforms associated with an online system.
Content providers publish content via content publishing platforms. Different content publishing platforms offer different types of information and different features. Various users access the content publishing systems for the features offered by the content publishing systems and the content published by the content publishing systems. For example, a particular content publishing platform may allow users to interact with each other in relation to a published content. Another content publishing platform may allow users to share content published via the platform. The set of users that access a particular content sharing platform may be different from the set of users that access another content publishing platform.
Content providers may not be aware of the various content publishing systems that they can avail of while publishing their content. Accordingly, the users that they reach are often limited to the set of users of a specific content publishing platform that they chose. Content publishers would like to increase the number of users to which they provide their content.